Am I important to you? Chapter 1
by bereweillschmidt
Summary: Gilbert gets sick and starts living with Ludwig. FelicianoxLudwig sometimes xD and.. others appear too :
1. Chapter 1

**Am I important to you?**

The coldness of my heart blinded me of the mistakes I was doing. Each day that passed seemed to be a joke for me, until I received the call.

"Brother" it was West. "What, West?!" I was angry with him since Christmas.

"I need you" he said and I started laughing. "You are dying, Gilbert"

"What do you mean with "dying", West?" I laughed.

"You've got cancer" that word shocked me. I hung up and I stared at the window, lost. I didn't know what to say, I was surprised. The life is mysterious; you'd never know when it's going to end, even with my illness.

That night, I was walking upstairs on West's house. Feliciano, his best friend, helped me with all my clothes.

"He said you are sick, Ve~" Feliciano was innocent; I knew that. But that word made me angry, how someone so awesome like me could be sick?! Sick of something non-curable.

He put my staircase on the bed, but I pushed it to the floor.

"Get away, Feliciano" he stared confused at me. "GET AWAY!" he screamed, scared, and got out of my new room. I fell on the bed, crying for the first time.

"How can you be so cruel to him when you have always loved him?!" West yelled at me. "Gilbert, he might be an adult, but he has the mind and heart of a child, you have to be sweet with him." I started laughing at him.

"'Sweet', West?!" I laughed "Since when are you Sweet?"

"That doesn't concern you, stop being so selfish and leave your pride behind. The dinner is ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Yes, you are. I made your favourite food: Hot cakes" he convinced me. I got up and pushed him, walking downstairs.

Feliciano was singing a song in Italian, West was singing some choruses while I was pouring some maple syrup on my hot cakes.

"C'mon, Gilbert! Sing with us, Ve~" I turn my face away from him, trying not to hurt him again. "Ve~ are you angry, Gilbert?"

"No, Fel, I'm tired." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Feliciano, do not bother him, he's tired, ok?" West intervened.

"Okay, Ve~" we ate in silence. Not a word, even from me.

The next day, West took me to the Hospital. We were going to see if I could enter to the chemotherapies.

"Well, sir, your brother seems to have his cancer more advanced than I thought. I think he's not fit for the treatment." The doctor said.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" West asked "You mean that all we have to do is wait for him to die?!" he was now yelling at him. Since West told me I had cancer, I was always tired, I didn't even have energy for fighting or joking.

"No, he won't come to the chemo, he'll just have some pills, that's all" the doctor said.

"But.." he stopped for a minute and I saw something in his blue eyes, it was water, no.. tears. My brother was crying out of desperation. "I want him to live" I was hunched on the chair but that made me lift my head. Ludwig cried, in front of me and in front of the doctor.

"There's nothing left to do, Mr. Weillschmidt" the doctor discouraged him.

Getting back home wasn't easy. West's eyes were still red and I was just watching the trees beside the road. Counting them, avoiding any conversation with my beloved brother. I really loved him, but for once, I felt ashamed for the things I said to him on Christmas and seeing that, now, he cried for me.

"Do you want to visit Francis, Gilbert?" he finally said.

"No, I want to get home.." I said smiling to him, but his face was rough.

"Aren't you friends anymore?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. It's just that I want to spend more time with you."

The sun was hiding. Feliciano, Ludwig and me were on the top of the roof eating ice cream and watching the sunset.

"This is pretty, Ve~" Feliciano said breaking the ice.

"Yes, it is.." West said to him, closing his face to his, I turned to the sun.

"I want to touch it" I said.

"If you touch it, you burn" Feliciano said.

"Gilbert won't, Feliciano." West said smiling to me. "He's invincible" LIAR, fucking liar. I wasn't, because if I were, I would never have cancer.

I got to bed earlier that the dinner. I didn't eat, so, the next morning I was starving at seven. I got downstairs and I found West asleep on the couch with a book in his hands. I took it really carefully and I read the title: Gilbert & Me. It was an album. There were different colours on each page, but most importantly, different faces. On one photo there was baby West in my arms, I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling, smiling like never before. Then, on another one, there were the two of us and Antonio on a car; I remembered that day, we were going to a party on Francis'. How fast the time went by.

I served a bowl of Corn Flakes and I saw all the album. I laughed in silence sometimes, in others I cried. I was really emotive getting back in time. I was dragged in a world of magic, where I could see myself happy, without problems and without cancer. Finally, West woke up.

"This is a really good book, West" I said to him. He blushed.

"Yes, I.." he took the album in his hands and opened it. "This is my favourite one" he pointed a photo where we both were sleeping; Francis took that one.

"We look so calm"

"..and young" he laughed. He put the album aside and hugged me. "I love you, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

In the afternoon, Ludwig and I went to another doctor, where they told us the same thing. This time, I encouraged my brother; I didn't want him to cry.

"I'll be fine, West" I said, "This idiots don't know I'm invincible." He smiled and we ran out of there because we pushed the doctor and he called the police. For the first time in two days I felt alive! Making jokes and mischief was my medicine!

"C'mon, Gilbert, open your mouth, you have to take your medicine" West said tired, it was the millionth time he ordered me to open my mouth.

"It tastes like shit, West. It's like.. Arthur's food or better" he started laughing with me, and he took advantage to stick the spoon in my mouth, the medicine ran down my throat and I started coughing. "Fuck you, West!" I said angry.

"Oh, c'mon! That was fun, Gil!" I couldn't restrain myself; I started laughing again.

The night was long. I couldn't stop throwing up for 3 hours. Ludwig was with me all that time. It felt horrible, from food it turned into blood, we called the doctor and he said it was normal, that my body was going to start to crumble. Ludwig got angry again and hung up.

"No one wants to take care of a patient in this god damned world!" he shouted.

"It' fine, West" I said weakly "I don't feel like throwing up anymore, I want to sleep." He nodded and he covered me with the bed sheets.

"Good night, Brother" Ludwig said.

"Good night, Ludwig" I answered weakly, my body was destroyed inside.

The next morning, Feliciano woke me up jumping on my bed. I got scared and jumped out of it; West heard everything and came to see what the hell was happening.

"What did you do, Feliciano?!" he asked scared to the Italian boy.

"I.. I wanted to surprise your brother, Ludwig" he said about to cry.

"HA! He got the shit out of me!" I said angrily.

"Why are you sick, Gilbert?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig took the boy and covered his mouth.

"Umm.. the breakfast is going to be ready soon, Gilbert." He said and they got out of my room.

"I don't even know.." I answered to Feliciano's question when Ludwig closed the door.

Feliciano didn't appear on the breakfast. I didn't ask because I knew Ludwig had to do something with him, maybe he had punished him.

"I like your hot cakes, Ludwig" I said breaking the ice.

"Thank you, I really put some effort on them"

"They taste so good" I smiled. "What are we going to do today?"

"Good question, brother" he said. "I was thinking on.. going to a Pub!" he smiled.

"My God! Brother! You know what I need!" I jumped out of happiness.

"Yes, I do, Brother!" he laughed.

We got into his Mercedes Benz, without Feliciano. I didn't see him all the day. Ludwig put some good music on the car, which I enjoyed singing and moving my head like a crazy metal-boy. We stopped at the Pub we used to go when we were younger.

"Ha! I thought this was destroyed" I said getting out of the car.

"No! How could someone destroy this awesome place?" Ludwig said.

When we entered I saw Francis and Antonio there. They both ran to me and hugged me. Ludwig laughed and I saw Arthur and Alfred sitting and smiling.

"Surprise!" Alfred said.

"What the hell..?" I asked, but Francis shook me in the air.

"My, my.. you are so thing, Gilbert!" he said to me.

"Shut the fuck up, Francis!" I yelled.

"Viva Gilbert! Mi Mejor Amigo!" Antonio shouted.

"Whatever the hell you said, shut up!" I was happy, but I felt shocked seeing everyone in one place.

In the middle of the party, after three beers, I started throwing up again. I went to the bathroom and stayed there for an hour. Then, Ludwig came really worried.

"I've been asking for you for a long time, Gilbert" he said taking me in his arms.

"Ludwig, I'm dying.." I said really weak, I puked all over Ludwig, messing his new shirt. "Oh, fuck, sorry.."

"Don't worry, brother, let's go home."

"I don't want to ruin the party, no the awesome me.. No.." but I fainted before saying anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

"..He has until July" a voice said.

"No, no.." the other voice broke into crying.

"I'm sorry.." said the first voice.

I opened my eyes and I was on a bright room. I looked around me and all I saw were machines and my brother crying.

"Ludwig.." I whispered, he turned his face on to me.

"Gilbert! You woke up! How are you?" his tears still on his cheeks revealed to me that something was not good.

"I.. I feel like shit.." I said "Do you have some water?" he nodded and got out of the room. A minute or less later he came back with a glass of water.

"Take it, bro" he helped me drinking. All my body ached, like never before. When I tried to look myself in the reflection in the mirror, all I saw was a horrible person lying on a Hospital bed. All my awesomeness was fading. My lips were chapped and I had huge black circles around my eyes, my skin was paler than ever and West was staring at me, at my reflection and the real me.

"Ludwig, do you think I will live?" I asked touching my left cheek.

"Why you ask that? Of course you will! Remember? You are invincible!" he tried to give effort to me, but in my state, I knew I was not going to last that much.

"Why do you lie to me? I will die, I'm not invincible anymore.." I said turning my eyes to him. West's eyes filled with tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Brother, I.."

"Don't worry, I had thought about it." I said making circles with my finger in the bed. "It's not that bad, you know? I will not have to take a bath, for example. And.. I won't have to wear anything anymore! And.. tell me more things I hate, West!"

"You won't have to eat vegetables..?" he was shy.

"YES, West, yes! That's right! I will have freedom, all I always wanted I will have it!" I smiled, I encouraged myself, I pushed myself into the idea that dying wasn't horrible and I dragged Ludwig with me.

I got out of the Hospital hours later, when I insulted the Doctor because he told me that I didn't look like my brother. I told him that he looked like a big dick. He expelled me.

"Why that bothers you, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked on the way back to home.

"What?" I asked distracted "Oh, you mean that they say that I don't look like you?"

"Yes" he said and nodded.

"Because.. you are handsome, tall and strong. All men want to be like that." I said to him sincerely, he laughed.

"I don't. I want to be like you. Always so free style, tall, thin. Being thin is not that bad, Gilbert. You have a big heart, that's all that matters, you are a good person."

"HA! Me a good person?! Are you blind and you have amnesia, Ludwig?! I'm a bad-ass! I never care for others, I'm selfish, irresponsible; nothing like you, you always do the things right.. I'm a mess.." I shouted and ceased.

"Well, you at least have friends who love you"

"They love me because I'm dying, West" I said coldly.

"I don't. I really love you, as a brother, you were the only one who took care of me when everyone hated me." He said, I smiled.

"At least you have a lover, who kisses you every morning and wishes you the best every time you leave the house. A lover who'd always hug you when you get back home; a lover who'd give his life for you. Because you are perfect." And I pictured each of the things I said. My brother waking up besides Feliciano, a good-morning-kiss. Then he has to work, he wishes him the best and kisses him good-bye. When he's back home, he hugs him and kisses him and at night they fuck, or make love.. something I would never do, because nobody loves me.

"Feliciano is a good boy who stuck on me, but we are nothing" he laughed.

"I saw you kissing on the sunset." I looked at him and he blushed.

"Well, uh.. I think we have kind of a relationship" he admitted. "But, I'm not perfect"

"Yes, you are, West" we arrived and I got down of the Mercedes before he said something else. I got in the house ignoring the welcome Feliciano gave me. Finally I had seen him.

When I entered in my room, everything was different. Feliciano had made hundreds, or thousands, of letters saying how sorry he was. A lot of drawings of the three of us, others just him and me. I looked on the bed and there was a big letter saying all he liked about me, and all that he missed about me. He said that before I moved, I loved to take photos to him; I loved to pet him and play with him. That the illness might be "Boringness", because I was no funny anymore.

"Do you like it, Gilbert?" he asked surprising me.

"Yes, of course I do!" I told him, I hugged him and pushed him to the wall.

"What are you do-?" but I kissed him before he ended the line. My lips moved away from his and I stared at him.

"I'm so sorry, Feliciano, sorry" I got away and sat on my bed.

"Don't worry" he ran out of the room, like scared.

"OH, FUCK. WHAT I'VE DONE?!" I cried and yelled everything at the same time. Ludwig ran upstairs.

"Gilbert, what is the matter? You feel bad?" I couldn't tell him the truth, no.

"NO!" I shouted with pain. My heart hurt as my body. Then, I started throwing up all over Feliciano's drawings and letters.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Ludwig took a pot and put it in the middle of my hands.

"I ruined it! Everything! All that Feliciano did, I ruined it!" I cried in vomit.

"Don't worry, he'll understand" Ludwig patted on my back.

"I'm fine, Ludwig" I said still in pain.

"Are you sure? You want to puke alone?" he asked.

"Please!" I shouted, Ludwig got out of the room and I stayed throwing up in the pot.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything started getting worst for me. Now, it was impossible for me to sleep. The feeling of throwing up plus the secret of the kiss was too much for me to handle. I was too worried that I stayed up all night thinking of excuses or how to end with myself without pain. I thought in pills, but that was coward. Then, like at four in the morning, Feliciano entered my room.

"What..?" I tried to ask but he shut me up.

"I need to explain you something, Ve~" he whispered and smiled.

"Okay, tell me." I said. Feliciano kissed me, I tried to return it, but he stopped.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes.." I answered closing my eyes.

"I'm not yours, Gilbert. I love your brother, and that's all. What happened in the afternoon was a mistake, you got wrong something I did, Ve~" his words were like knifes to me. I wanted to cry, but I hold it.

"I understand..." I said sad and I opened my eyes. Feliciano smiled and got up the bed. I just got up to hug him, but he pushed me away and exited the room.

I tried to sleep, but now was the double of impossible. The taste of Feliciano's lips in mine was so sweet, as Ludwig had told me the first day I came here. I started crying in silence, I didn't want Ludwig to hear me. Would he understand my love for Feliciano? Would he accept that I would stay with him until the day that I die? Too much questions in my head.

I thought it, and I did it. I ran away from home. I took Feliciano's bicycle, and put all my clothes on a backpack and I rode far away from there. I wrote a letter saying all the things I did, and that I was sorry; but I couldn't confront my brother face to face, it was hard for me. It was sad for me that now, that we were getting closer I had to live.

Three towns I passed and I didn't stop. My life was too much to handle, I wanted to see if I could die rolled over by a car, or simply, by a heart attack. Again the throwing-up-sensation came, and I had to stop in a Motel to puke. A big and fat woman came to see who was making noise outside her establishment, and she found me on the floor, with blood in my nose, for the dryness of the weather, and vomit all on my shirt.

"My god!" she shouted and took me in her arms, she was warm and I was a piece of ice. I didn't understand what she said, but she put me on a warm room, she helped me to take a bath, and she gave me some clothes.

"Danke, m'am" I said weakly on the bed.

"You need to rest, son" she smiled. "I will call the doctor, okay?" Oh, no. More Doctors.

"Okay.." Now that I have left everything and that I was about to die, I slept. I slept like a baby, no noise was going to wake up. I think it was like two in the afternoon when the Doctor came, but I was still asleep, so the woman didn't let him in.

"Wake up, son." She whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly; her big face was smiling me. "How are you?" she asked.

"I feel good, thank you" I said calmly. "Thanks for everything, m'am."

"Oh, don't worry. I love to help a young man in drunk problems." She said putting my breakfast on the bed.

"Oh, I'm not drunk" I smiled. I felt proud to say that at last. "I have an illness." I didn't specified, just to think on the face she was going to make.

"I thought you were drunk, sorry." She laughed. "Now, eat, son." I nodded and didn't think twice and picked the first chunk of mango in the plate.

After the breakfast, I went to the lobby.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Oh, son. You are sick, get back to the room and rest. There's no problem with the charge of the room, it's going to be free." She smiled and turned her back to me to put some order in the documents behind her.

"But.. M'am, I have to help you, even if you don't want, I will." How many kindness a person can have in its heart? I think she got an excess of it. She turned again to me.

"Okay, all you have to do is stay here, okay?" she pointed the lobby. She was giving the best work of all.

"But, then, what are you going to do?" I asked getting on the desk and sitting on the chair. "This is your work."

"Oh, son, I will clean each room." She smiled. She was everything someone could expect of a mother, so kind and cheerful. I wanted her to be my mother. She loved me not knowing the kind of monster I was. She didn't know even my name, and she treated me like a son. I was so thankful of getting caught by a wonderful woman.

A client entered and he wanted me to give him a room. I didn't know anything about it, and I called the woman. She came smiling. The sweat on her forehead told me all the things that she was doing. Perhaps, she treated the guest as her best friend, she gave him a room and the client disappeared from the lobby really happy. I stared at her.

"Are you an angel?" I asked. "What's your name?"

"Tina, my name is Tina." She laughed. "And I'm not an angel, son. What's your name?" she asked me smiling. All her kindness was like sugar for my blood, I was going to die from diabetes instead of cancer, she was so kind and good to me.

"I'm Gilbert." I answered.

"Then, Gilbert, go to your room. I've finished with all the work and you should rest." She pushed me to my room, where I stayed the rest of the morning watching TV. Then, on the news, Ludwig appeared.

"Can you tell us when was the last time you saw him?" the reporter asked.

"Yesterday at night. Please, I have to find him, he has cancer." He pleaded, and the reporter opened his eyes really wide.

"You mean that he needs medication to be alive?" he asked. Ludwig nodded.

"Yes, he needs some. I need to find him soon." West's eyes filled with tears.

"Well, Charles, Mr. Weillschmidt gave us a photograph of his brother, Gilbert Weillschmidt. Here you can see that he has—" but I turned the TV off because Tina went in.

"The buffet is ready" she said.

"Thanks, I'm going." I put on my shoes, and ran to the lobby.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked me.

"Yes, where's the kitchen, Tina?" she pointed me the left room in front of her. "Thanks." I smiled. When I entered, I didn't see anyone else there. But, there was a table full of food, all kinds of food. I didn't think twice and I started serving myself on a plate all the things that looked good. I ate like a pig.

"Did you like it?" Tina entered.

"Yes, I did, you cook so good." I said. My head was going like a Hurricane.

"Do you feel good?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, my head is spinning." I said, all I remember is that she was smiling. I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on Ludwig's house; I recognized it because there were letters on the walls. Feliciano's letters. I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"Ludwig?" I called him. Then, I heard his steps; he opened the door.

"Gilbert!" he jumped on to me to hug me. "Mein gott! I thought you were death!"

"Could you explain to me what happened?" I asked patting him on the back.

"Well, you ran away, right?" I pushed him away.

"So, that was true." I said.

"Yes, you ran away, and the woman whom you stayed with was an organ Traficant. She wanted to sell you." Ludwig was explaining so calmly. My angel was a demon after all. "So, she sent you to a laboratory where they were going to open you and sell your organs, but.." his voice broke;

"But, what?" I asked.

"They realized you have cancer, so they.. they threw you away." What the hell was happening? First, I run, then I become a tool and then.. I become trash?!

"But, how did you find me?" I asked getting closer to him.

"Well, Arthur is the best detective here, isn't he?" he smiled. "Arthur had persons everywhere, and a couple of old men found you. You were anesthetized, so you didn't feel that much." He hugged me again.

"How many hours did I sleep?" I asked smelling his neck, he smelled like Feliciano.

"Here? Five Hours." He answered. Then, the Police called Ludwig so he got downstairs again. I stayed watching at my window, when Feliciano came in.

"Don't worry, he didn't read it, Ve~" he said showing me the letter.

"Don't worry, I don't feel the same anymore." I smiled to him.

"That's better, Ve~!" he jumped and hugged me.

"I think I was in despair to find someone who loved me, but now.. I know I don't need a lover to be happy.." Feliciano petted me.

That night the three of us went to dinner on a fine Lobster Restaurant.

"She was so good to me, Ludwig.." I expressed all that I saw in Tina.

"The worst persons treat you well not knowing anything about you because they need you more than you need them." He said giving a drink to his beer.

"I want more Lobster, Ve~!" Feliciano shouted.

"Do not shout, Feliciano.." Ludwig muttered.

"Sorry, Ve~" he smiled.

"So, are you going to get married or something?" I asked them drinking my martini. Feliciano made a weird face and Ludwig put his palm on to his face.

"Are you drunk?" he asked laughing.

"No!" I laughed. "You aren't? You should!" we laughed the rest of the dinner, we were in a good mood.

Getting back home was easier than ever. I didn't feel bad and I didn't puke anymore.

"Do you like Classical Music?" Ludwig asked me.

"Ugh!" I said. "It reminds me of Roderick. Don't you have metal?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered. "Feliciano likes Pop music, so.. it's all I have."

"But you are the man, Ludwig! And it's your car! You should listen whatever that pleases you!" I laughed.

"But, he only listens to Classical, Ve~" Feliciano said, I petted him.

"I was joking." I said "Put some Britney Spears in Feliciano's honour!" I shouted happy.

"Since when you know a Pop Star?" Ludwig asked laughing.

"Since she gets nude in Magazines." I answered laughing.

"Gilbert watches Porn!" Feliciano shouted scared.

"He's joking, Feli." Ludwig calmed him.

We arrived and I got to my room. I didn't feel bad, but I was tired. Feliciano and West stayed on the Living Room. When I got in my room, I fell asleep immediately.

"Have you learn something, Gilbert?" it was Fritz's voice. I knew it because I missed him so much. It was a dream. I couldn't answer, but all I saw was West and me laughing. Then, Fritz appeared, serious sitting on a chair.

"Fritz?" I called him, he nodded.

"Tell me what have you learn." He said.

"About what?" I asked. "This week has been weird.. I've learned to many things!" I shouted. Fritz was fading.

"Treasure the family.." he said, he's voice and himself were fading.

"Fritz! Don't leave me here! Are you going to wait for me over there? Fritz!!" I shouted but that didn't stop him. He faded away.

I woke up sweating and I started crying. Fritz face reminded me how happy I was before I started being so selfish. Ludwig heard me, so he came to help.

"You fell okay?" he asked me getting on his knees.

"I dreamed with Fritz, West!" I hugged him.

"Oh, Gilbert. It's okay." He was smiling. "Did he tell you something?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. And I realized what Fritz's phrase meant.

The next day was different. I woke up earlier and I cooked for my family. Feliciano and West enjoyed my pancakes and fruit. Ludwig joked for an hour with me, while Feliciano picked some flowers on the garden. We went to the park, to walk West's new dogs, which I gave to him. One had my name and the other was Fritz. Ludwig said that he was going to love those dogs with all his heart. Feliciano and I went to the store while Ludwig took a nap. YES, he did. We did lots of crazy things on H-E-B, even, we made the Police to expelled us.

When we got back, Ludwig was worried about us.

"I was looking for you on Francis' house and on Antonio's!" we laughed and calmed him down.

"We did lots of things over there, Ve~" Feliciano said preparing the pizza dough.

"I hope you didn't do any mischief!" Ludwig laughed.

"Don't worry, West." I smiled.

"By the way, you haven't took your medicine, have you?" Ludwig asked searching for the bottle. When he found it, he realized it was empty.

"And now, what?" I asked.

"We have to go to the doctor! You haven't took it for three days!" he was scared, but I was calmed. I didn't feel bad anymore.

The way to the Hospital was long, I was nervous. Nervous for hearing that because of not taking the pills, I was going to die faster, I felt all my body shaking.

"Calm down, Gilbert." West said. "They won't punish you." He drove faster than before; I think he was nervous too.

The doctor, whom I called dick, received us a little bit annoyed. He explained to us that maybe those pills were not doing any effect anymore, so he had to make some studies to give me another pills. West signed some papers and they put me on a wheel chair.

"West, I'm scared." I admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." He took my hand, but the Doctor separated me from him. He drove me to a room. There was a big machine in the middle; there was a large window with computers on the other side, and there were standing six doctors. I was there before, long time ago.

"Do you remember this place?" the Doctor asked me. "The last time you were here you kicked two of my doctors and you tried to escape, we had to sedate you." Yes, I remembered it now. It was on July, one year ago from now, when West told me I had to check myself, so we went to the Hospital. They made me some studies, but we never picked them up. March of this year, and West called me saying that I had Cancer. I should be dead, but I'm not. I never cared for myself; I never paid some attention to my health, and now, look at me.

"I won't give you trouble this time, Doctor." I said firmly. I was scared, but I wanted everything to go well. I sat on the metal bed the machine had, and then I leaned. The bed started to put into the machine, where everything was too dark. Then, the first light turned on, and then the next ones! Everything was pretty bright, now. I closed my eyes, wishing that the cancer disappeared. The bed started to get out of the machine, the Doctor hugged me.

"It's a miracle." He said.

"What is a miracle, sir?" I asked surprised.

"It's gone, the cancer is gone!" I couldn't believe in his words, I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. The corridor was full of nurses and other doctors, I shouted them the good news.

"West! WEST!" I screamed when I arrived to the Waiting Room. West raised his head to me. I was crying for happiness.

"What happened, Gilbert?" he asked calmed, he hugged me.

"I'm cured, I don't have Cancer anymore!" Ludwig smile and laughed crying with me.

From that day on, I started living with Ludwig and Feliciano. They were my family now.

* * *

Did you like it? Because this is the END. There was a strong battle between killing Gilbert or not, but I couldn't. He changed a lot in this fanfic, from being the bad-ass to a cute brother. I guess MUSE made me change of mind. YES.

Please, Review this Chapter. Reading Reviews make me so happy and makes me write with more effort. Since someone asked me to return like in the beginning, I had to change the story, but I think it ended pretty good. Anyways, I always thought of Tina as an assassin xD

This chapter was written with different music! xD from Final Fantasy Advent Children OST to MUSE (:

Mein Gott! My English is improving, don't you think? ;)


End file.
